Lust Goo
by CastlexOUATxLGxContinuumxx22
Summary: After falling into some goo both Will and Helen began to act nothing like themselves. They seem to becoming attracted to one another. Not best summary ending kind of sucks didnt know how to really end it so I went with it hope you like it be nice w review


**Lust Goo**

Doctor Helen Magnus and Doctor Will Zimmerman were in Helen's office discussing the new abnormals that they had received from one of their other Sanctuaries in another city. As their discussion died down, they were starting to head out of the office but surprisingly Will had stopped Helen from exiting by closing the door while he was behind her. Helen turned around to fully face him, confusion filled her face. Helen had noticed that confusion was written over Will's face also.

"Will…" Helen started.

"I don't know why I did that," Will said. Helen nodded understanding. She gently patted his chest with her hand.

"It's okay," she said turning around to open the door but to have it once again be closed by Will.

"Will…" Helen began but before she could finish her sentence Will had swung her around, slamming her up against the door surprising the both of them.

"I'm sorry, Mag…" Will began but was cut off when Helen had lean in and gently captured his lips. Will tensed at the touch but was not long when he found himself responding back to her. He stepped in closer to her pinning her further against the door. The file that Helen was holding slipped unnoticed onto the floor. Helen grabbed Will's shirt wanting him even closer to her. The kiss soon began to heat up as soon as their tongues were added. The kiss soon after was broken when Will's lips had traveled down to Helen's neck, causing the both of them to groan out in pleasure. Helen had ride up Will's shirt in order to slip her hands up and underneath touching his hard abs causing Will to tighten his grip on her sides as her fingers gently raked over his chest.

"You know this is wrong, that we shouldn't be doing this," Will stated his lips stopping for a moment before continuing on with his assault.

"Yes. Wrong. We…we should defiantly stop this," Helen stated but showed no indication of actually stopping it.

"Yes. Stopping would be a good idea," Will said, he too, showing that he was not going to stop. Will moved his lips back up and once again captured Helen's lips. Their kissing never ceased as minutes had gone by until a sudden knock on Helen's door had cause the two of them to abruptly break apart from one another, disappointment oddly rushing through them from the absent of the other's touch.

"Come in," Helen said her voice a little shaky and picking up her fallen file, backing away from the door as it opened and Henry entered.

"Hey Doc. Our new guests are all settled in. Is there anything else you want me to do?" Henry asked, not realizing Helen's nor Will's strange behavior.

"No. Just make sure they are all in the system," Helen stated. Henry nodded.

"Will do," he said exiting the office, leaving Will and Helen in an awkward silence.

"Magnus, I want to apologize," Will finally said breaking the silence having Helen looked at him with confusion.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked.

"For making us uncomfortable with each other now, if I didn't stop you from leaving…" Will explained trailing off. Helen took a couple steps to him, placing a hand on his shoulder but dropping it shortly after.

"Will, you have nothing to apologize for. I do." It was now Will's turn to be confused.

"Why are _you_ apologizing?" he asked.

"It was very inappropriate of me to have kissed you. I should have not crossed that line," Helen explained.

"I crossed that line too, Magnus," Will stated stepping closer to her.

"Yes. But, I instigated you to cross that line." Will shook his head, disagreeing.

"No, if we're going to blame anybody it should be the both of us," Will said gently, grabbing a hold of her shoulders, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before their lips suddenly once again, crashed onto the others in a passionate kiss. Their hands gripping each other tightly like they can't bear the thought of letting the other go. They broke apart once oxygen was needed.

"What's making us act this way?" Will asked, breathing heavily and holding her tightly by the hips.

"I am unsure," Helen stated.

"This is not like us, Magnus. It's like we are affected by something; something like the…" Will trailed off his eyes widening, Helen knowing what he was thinking.

"The Nubbins," Helen and Will said in unison. They backed away from one another slowly and went to check on the little fur balls. But, to their surprise all the Nubbins were accounted for. As they walked back to Helen's office they were trying to think what could possibly make them act this way. They both explained that they know what they are feeling would not normally be what they would feel if they were not infected. It's like they have no control over their actions. Deep down they know that it's wrong but _something_ was making them not think rationally and making them feel more _attracted_ to the other.

"None of this is making any sense," Will stated while they rode the elevator to the floor where Helen's office was located on.

"I agree. I don't understand why we are acting this way."

"Well, if anybody can figure it out, it will be us," Will said, gently touching her arm causing both their eyes to glaze over, their breathing growing heavily but the moment was broken once the elevator doors had opened. The both of them took a deep and controlling breath before exiting the elevator and headed to Helen's office.

"Um…Magnus, do you think it's such a good idea that we be in the same room with one another? Alone?" Will asked and out of habit closed the door behind him.

"Are you worried that I'm going to seduce you, Will?" Helen asked, looking at him closely.

"No, I'm worried about how I am going to react if you _do_ seduce me," Will stated honestly, having Helen raise an eyebrow at him.

"Look, whatever has infected us, it's getting worse," Will stated taking another controlling breath.

"How so?" asked Helen, taking a step forward towards him.

"I just know," Will stated, looking at her intently. Realization crossed over Helen's face.

"This feeling is worse than what the Nubbins made us feel," Helen observed, Will shook his head agreeing, watching her closely.

"Tell me what you are feeling right now," Helen stated, taking another step towards him.

"Sense of need…to touch you, to kiss you," Will answered slowly, keeping his eyes plastered on her.

"I feel the exact same way," Helen announced, causing Will to raise an eyebrow.

"It's only us. None of the others has mentioned anything," Will stated. Helen nodded.

"We need to figure this out," Helen mentioned, taking another step towards Will, now having the two of them be only inches away from one another. Will nodded his hand slowly and shaky hesitantly reached up to place a strand of hair behind Helen's ear, his fingers gently tracing her cheek as he pulled his hand away. At his touch Helen nudge forward, grasping Will by the wrist to keep him in place. She, then, placed his hand back onto her face, closing her eyes to the touch. She released his hand, her hands falling to his waist and resting there. They kept quiet, neither not wanting to break the connection; even though their logical part of their minds were screaming for them to stop. Will began to gently caress her face; his hand then slowly began to travel down over her neck, shoulders, arms, and then stopping on her hips. He pulled her even closer to him; their bodies now plastered against one another. It wasn't even a few seconds when their lips had sought each others in a needy kiss. Their hands slipping slightly up the other's shirt, their fingers moving gently and swiftly over the other's flushed skin causing the both of them to let out a low and pleasurable groan in the other's mouth. Suddenly a sharp knock and the door whipping open which gave them no chance to break apart before Henry had bustled in.

"Oh my God!" Henry cried out causing the two of them to break quickly apart.

"Henry," Will growled out in frustration.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…uh…interrupt anything," Henry stuttered out quickly, hearing the frustration in Will's voice.

"No. No, Henry, you didn't interrupt anything," Helen stated placing a calming hand on Will's arm.

"It sure hell looks like I did."

"We're infected," Helen announced.

"Infected? By what?"

"We're not sure yet. We…we keep getting distracted."

"What about the Nubbins?"

"Check already. All accounted for," Will stated his voice calm now.

"Did you two come in contact with anything unusual? Unusual than normal circumstances, I mean?" They both grew quiet; thinking.

"There was that abnormal yesterday that we gave chase to. It got away. But, remember we slipped and fell into some gunk?" Will stated.

"Right, we took some samples thinking it belonged to the abnormal. I never got the chance to analyze it," Helen stated.

"It didn't belong to the abnormal. There was no evidence of any of the goo on the abnormal when we captured it. Not on or in it," Will reported.

"So it's something else."

"Let me get this straight you think this 'goo' that you two fell into is making you two make mooneyes at each other?" Henry asked.

"Yes," Helen stated bluntly as she left her office with Will and Henry following.

"That's a little far-fetched, don't you think?" Henry asked as they entered the elevator. Helen and Will standing in the back as he stood in the front watching the numbers.

"It's the only lead we got, Henry," Helen stated, eying Will who had been staring at her since they had left her office. She smiled slightly at him motioning him over to her and began to kiss him.

"The only lead? It's goo, Doc. How can goo infect you? I mean, I know we have dealt with stranger things everyday but that's kind of weird if this goo is making you two lust over one another," Henry said, as the elevator stopped and the doors opened with Kate standing on the other side.

"Hi Kate," Henry said, smiling but Kate didn't even acknowledge him, her eyes were staring wide eyed at something behind him. He turned and saw that Will and Helen were kissing again.

"Oh, jeez. Guys, break it up. We're on the floor," Henry said but they didn't seem to hear him.

"Uh…Henry? What's going on?" Kate asked keeping the doors from closing.

"They believe that they had gotten infected by the goo they had fallen in yesterday," Henry explained, prying his eyes off the two to look at Kate.

"Goo?"

"Don't ask. We need to test it out to see if it is the source that is, if we can get them apart."

"Hey! Guys! Break it up we have work to do!" Kate yelled, clapping her hands loudly breaking the two of them apart, receiving glares from both Helen and Will.

"Do you want to figure out whatever is infecting you will wear off?" Kate asked glaring back at them. At that they seemed to snap out of it but still looked distracted.

"Of course," Helen stated pulling away from Will, walking past Kate and out of the elevator. It had taken Helen well over an hour to test the green goo since she had kept getting distracted from the task at hand. Thankfully Henry and Kate were there to put her focus back onto her work while keeping Will at a distance away from her. Both were trying their best to keep themselves under control but they were losing the battle. The results had finally came in after a half an hour of processing.

"Well, it's defiantly the substance that is making us act this way. High levels of pheromones, when we had fallen into it, it had gotten absorbed into our bodies," Helen reported.

"Will it wear off?" Kate asked.

"In time, yes, it will."

"How long?" asked Henry.

"Approximately? A day or two. It's hard to tell. Will and I absorbed a lot of it into our system."

"So, should we keep you two love birds apart?" Kate asked.

"We'll be fine," Will stated, speaking for the first time in the half of hour of the wait for the results. Helen looked at him and nodded.

"He's right. We'll be fine. We both have to learn how to control ourselves until the effects wear off," Helen agreed. Kate and Henry looked at the two of them closely.

"Alright, you're the boss," Kate stated after a few seconds of silence, heading to the elevator with Henry behind her.

"Do you think they will be able to control themselves for very long?" Henry asked as they entered the elevator.

"Not a chance," Kate answered as the doors closed. Back in the room both Will and Helen were quiet. As Helen worked Will stood in front of her watching her intently, his grip on the table tightened until his knuckles turned white.

"So…are you certain that this goo isn't dangerous?" Will asked.

"I'm very certain," Helen answered still examining the goo.

"So, it just makes people hor…" Will began.

"Lust after one another," Helen stated, finishing his sentence and looking up at him, smiling.

"It's an Aphrodite of some kind," Helen reported as she put the goo into a concealed jar.

"What are we going to do until it wears off?" Will asked. Helen looked at him and then down at his grip on the table.

"I know it's hard, Will, keeping control but we have to try."

"How are you being so calm?" Helen smiled.

"A lot of years of practice but trust me this is hard on me also," Helen stated reaching out to gently touch his hand but he pulled back before she could.

"I wouldn't. One little touch from you, I'll lose it," Will stated bluntly. Helen smiled slightly and pulled her hand back.

"Okay. Hang in there; it'll be over in a couple of days."

"Yeah," was all Will could say, before leaving for his room.

Later that night around midnight Will was pacing frantically in his room, frustration building up inside of him. His symptoms were the same as if a drug addict was going through withdrawal. He was sweating even though his room was air conditioned; he didn't know how long he could handle this. He had managed to keep himself in his room; he even skipped dinner though he wouldn't have eaten if he wanted to. The Big Guy tried to bring him food but he hadn't even touched it yet. Just then a gentle knock on his door brought him out of his reverie. He turned his back to the door running a hand through his sweat ridden hair.

"Yeah?" he called out hearing the door open and then shut.

"I'm not hungry," he said thinking whoever it was, was trying to get him to eat.

"Will," Helen said causing him to turn quickly to look at her, she too was not looking very well but not as bad as him.

"Magnus? What are you doing here?" he asked, pacing back and forth near his bed, his eyes bolting all over the place.

"Seeing how you are holding up. Obviously not very well. You look worse than I do," Helen stated.

"I thought you said this stuff wasn't going to harm us?"

"It's not. Our bodies are flushing it out of our system; we're going through withdrawal. It'll get easier," Helen stated.

"I can't stand this anymore, Magnus. It's too much. I can't handle this like you are," Will said quickly.

"You think I'm handling this well? I'm going crazy. I just know how to keep myself in control."

"Lucky you."

"The worse will be over by tomorrow," Helen stated.

"I'm not going to make it. Not going to make it. I'm going to go crazy," Will said his pacing picking up speed. Helen stepped in front of him making him stop his pacing abruptly, her hand resting on his chest.

"Will, you need to calm down," Helen stated calmly and sternly. But, Will was not listening to her; she realized his eyes were locked on her hand that was placed on his chest. She began to see that touching him was not such a good idea for the both of their sakes. Helen took a step backwards, removing her hand. She watched Will closely, seeing that his eyes were glazed over and his breathing was more erratic than before. She knew he was going to snap and if he snapped she was most likely going to snap also. She noticed that Will was beginning to move upon her.

"Will, don't…"she began to say but was cut off by Will's mouth forcefully meeting hers in a passionate and frenzy kiss. She was going to pull away but when his hands had found its way up her shirt and began to caress her flushed skin she had found herself responding back to him with the same passion. Both vaguely remembered even backing up and lying down on Will's bed; their kiss never breaking and their exploration of the other's body did not cease. The kiss broke when oxygen was needed, both of them breathing heavily, their eyes locked as their hands still continued to move under the other's shirt exploring each other's delicate flesh. Once in awhile moans and groans would escape their mouths as the other would touch a sensitive spot, causing a tingling sensation to course through their bodies. Their lips found one another again but it ended quickly enough when Helen wiggled her way out from underneath Will, having panic course through him thinking she's coming to her senses but the panic soon subsided when he realized she was only scooting further up the bed so that she was fully on it. He watched her closely, waiting for her to give him permission to saunter over. Once she did he was over her within seconds, his mouth on hers. Will could feel Helen bunching up his shirt and took it off him in one swift move, tossing it to the side, quickly forgotten, and began to kiss him again. Neither one of them was thinking straight, both wanted this but both knew it was wrong due to them being infected. This was not really them. If they continued on they could regret this soon after they started to think clearly again but it just seemed that their bodies and their hands seemed to have a mind of their own. Will began to start working on Helen's buttons on her blouse but before he could even succeed in unfastening the last button, a loud and sharp knock came through the room, mere seconds later Henry and Kate burst in both their eyes were wide and also trying to keep them adverted from their half naked boss and co-worker.

"I knew we shouldn't have left you two alone," Kate stated. Will and Helen entangled themselves from one another, got off the bed, and straightened themselves up.

"This was the first time that we have been alone since Will had came to his room," Helen stated defensively, as she finished buttoning her last button up.

"Have you two thought that once you two began thinking rationally again that you might just happen to regret all the things you have done under the influence?" Kate asked. Will and Helen looked at each other for a moment.

"We have," Will answered looking back at Henry and Kate.

"Doesn't seem you've thought it over for very long."

"We've been under control until now. _If_ something does happen, both Will and I know it was because we had no control over ourselves. We're adults I think we can make it where it is not uncomfortable or awkward for the both of us," Helen stated looking at Will for confirmation, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You're telling me that if you two just happened to sleep with each other because of this '_lust'_ goo you're going to sweep it under the rug, no strings attached? No weirdness, no awkwardness?" Kate asked. Both Will and Helen nodded.

"All right, it's your guy's choice. We can't stop you," Kate said.

"You don't approve," Helen stated.

"Hey. I am all for having one night stands but not when I am under the influence of some crazy goo," Kate answered. Helen and Will shared a look for a moment.

"What she is saying does have some truth in it," Will stated. Helen nodded her head in agreement.

"So, maybe you two should stay away from one another until the effects wear off," Henry stated.

"No. Like we said before we have to learn how to control ourselves," Helen said.

"And _that_ worked so well before," Kate said sarcastically.

"That was a slip up, everybody has them," defended Will.

"_Right_," Kate said disbelief set in her voice.

"Just give us some time to talk, to figure what we are going to do," Helen said irritation in her voice.

"Fine but I give up! You two are on your own! I do _not_ want to walk in what I did before," Kate said leaving Will's bedroom, Henry behind her shooting the two an apologetic look before shutting the door. Both Helen and Will let out a breath of relief and frustration. Silence crept by for a moment.

"So, what _are_ we going to do? About this situation? We both see that we do not care that we were kissing and almost…" Will said trailing off.

"Slept together?" asked Helen, finishing his thought.

"Yes. Our logical thinking is not so logical anymore, it's not even rational. Our minds are being controlled by our hormones."

"I agree but I'm afraid there is not much we _can_ do but to try to keep control."

"But Kate is right; we are not doing such a great job at doing that."

"Yes but we also can't avoid one another. We work together." Will sighed, without realizing it began to move in closer to Helen.

"True."

"We are just going to have to try better at controlling ourselves, don't you think?" Helen asked, also moving closer to him, their bodies barely touching now. Their breathing heavy and mingling with one another.

"Yes, better at controlling ourselves. I agree," Will stated his lips connecting with Helen's shortly after. The kiss was brief; Helen strongly willed herself to pull herself and to push Will away receiving a frustrated groan from him.

"That'll be quite enough, Will," she stated backing away. Will nodded his head.

"You're right. You're right. I'm going to…uh…go to bed," Will mentioned.

"Sweet dreams. I will see you tomorrow. Good night, Will," Helen stated heading for the door and quickly exited.

"Night," he stated lowly even though she was already gone. He groaned out in frustration, plopping down onto his bed hoping sleep will overtake him _real_ soon.

A few days had passed and Will and Helen were not back to themselves yet. The effects were taking longer to dissipate than Helen participated. They continued to work together but having to put some space between them in order for them to focus clearly. The tension between them was growing as minutes passed each day. Then that day when the tension had become too much for them was when Will and Kate had gone out to capture an abnormal. They captured it but not without Will getting hit by the beast before Kate had the chance to tranquilize it; a medium size cut on his forehead was the result. Once they were back at the Sanctuary Kate went with the abnormal while Will nervously made his way to the infirmary to have Helen patch him up. When he entered the infirmary his normal reaction of being around Helen the last few days flared up again. He could tell that she felt it too when her usual relax posture tensed up as he entered the room even though she was not even facing the door. She, then, turned around to look at him her eyes automatically filling with concern when saw him bleeding. She put down the file that she was holding and indicated to him to sit down on the bed.

"What happened?" she asked as she stepped in closer to him as she examined his head.

"The abnormal managed to get the upper hand before Kate had the chance to subdue him," Will explain trying to control where to put his hands and his breathing.

"Well, you don't need stitches," Helen stated turning to a side table, grabbing and putting on some latex gloves, getting a couple small bandages, and turned back to him, stepping in between his legs to get even more closer to him. Will's breath hitched in his throat but swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat before he spoke.

"That's good," he said, his voice sounded distant. It only took a couple of seconds for Helen to put the bandages over his cut and snap of her gloves indicating she was finished. She stayed there in between his parted legs looking over her work. Her fingers gently dabbing at the bandages before she lowered her arms down, looking at him straight in the eye for the first time since he got in the room. She smiled slightly; her eyes were filled with want but also control. Will took noticed that the control that was sighted in her eyes were wavering as was the tension in her body the longer she stayed near him.

"All set. Good as new," she said, her voice cracking slightly. She was about to back up away from him when his hands automatically shot up and grabbed her by the hips halting her movements. He pulled her back to him she resisted at first until he had managed to slip his hands slightly underneath the hem of her blouse, gently caressing her skin underneath causing her to move into his touch. Neither knew how long they were standing like that, their hands slowly trailing over the other both contemplating over what they should do next, their eyes never leaving one another as their hands stilled. Helen's hands had stilled on Will's chest while his returned back to their original place on her hips. Without giving him too much of a warning Helen pulled roughly on Will's shirt tugging him to her, her lips finding his eagerly. It took him a few seconds to wrap his mind around what was happening and he then began to respond back to her with the same eagerness she had. Helen then pushed him back him lay down on the bed, the kiss breaking shortly in order to have her climb up onto the bed, straddling him and their lips connected once again when she was settled. The kiss got even more heated as soon as tongues were added; as their hands soon began to explore the other's bodies again. Without really comprehending what their actions were they began to grind their hips slowly against one another causing the both of them to let out a low moan into each other's mouths. Helen's hands then slid down Will's chest and then bunched up the hem of his shirt and pulled it up causing Will to have to lift his upper body off the bed so she could fully remove his shirt. Once his shirt was removed and tossed to the side Helen roughly pushed him back down and then moved over him, her hands resting on either side of his head, her lips moving aggressively over his and the rhythm of their grinding hips began to slightly pick up its pace. Their breathing was coming out erratic but they did not slow their actions, they just wanted to desperately touch each other. Helen did not realize that Will had begun to unbutton her blouse until she felt a chill on her body and then felt Will's soft hands touch her flesh underneath causing her to involuntarily buck her hips into his. Helen sat up her fingers ranking down his chest stopping at his jeans as Will's hands rubbed up down her thighs. She began to unbuckle his belt but her movements faltered, she was staring with wide eyes, and her breathing was still erratic. Will took noticed in her behavior, his eyes traveling down to her hands and then back up to Helen's face. He began to realize that affects of the goo were wearing off. They were slowly returning back to their logical and rational selves again. He didn't know why the affects were wearing off right now all of sudden. Why now?

"Will…" Helen said uncertainty set in her voice. She moved her hands away from his jeans and rested them on his chest.

"I know. The goo's affect on us has worn off," Will stated removing his hands from her thighs and sat up leaning on his elbows, her hands still staying at their place on his chest.

"Why now all of a sudden?" she asked.

"I don't know. I was wondering the same thing. It was kind of odd that it suddenly exited our bodies once we started to get…intimate," Will stated.

"I concur," Helen agreed. They grew quiet for a moment both deep into their thoughts.

"You know, this is going to change…" began Will.

"Nothing, it will change nothing Will," Helen finished.

"But, we almost…"

"Almost, it does not mean we actual did," stated Helen. Will nodded.

"Do you feel ashamed or regret what we did or almost did?" Will asked. Helen sat there mulling over the question for a moment and then shook her head.

"No, I don't. Some of us was still there while the goo was infecting us," Helen answered.

"Are you saying that we wanted to do this? To kiss, touch, and sleep with one another?" Will asked. Helen smiled slightly.

"You're the psychologist, Will, you figure it out," Helen stated. Will was looking at her with confusion at first until she smiled at him again and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, we are in a comprising position. We should probably get situated before Kate or Henry walk in on us again. They made it very clear that they did not want to see us in this kind of position again," Helen stated with amusement in her voice. Will chuckled and nodded. They got off the bed and silently and quickly re-situated themselves. Once they were re-dressed again they stood there in silence again.

"What…what do we do now? Go on like nothing ever happened, like it's another day?" Will asked.

"Honestly Will, I do not know," Helen stated. Will nodded.

"So, we will just then have to go with the flow then," said Will. Helen nodded.

"That seems like the only solution we have for right now."

"Okay. Well… thank you for patching me up," said Will, backing away from her. Helen nodded.

"Anytime," said Helen. Will smiled slightly, turned, and left.

Weeks past and things were better especially between Will and Helen. Kate and Henry noticed that their boss and Will were back to themselves again and were not trying to shove their tongues down the other's throat every time they would turn their backs but they did sense a small hint of sadness within the two. When they question them about it they said it was nothing to be worried over, that it might be a side effect of the goo. But, both Henry and Kate came up to the conclusion that they actually did enjoyed occasionally kissing one another and now since the goo is out of their systems they do not have an excuse to fall back upon to do so. Now, they both are acting like everything is fine and both Henry and Kate know that there is nothing they can say nor do that will get them to cheer up or go get what they wanted so they just left it hoping things will get easier for them. As the days continued on things began to return to normal just like any other day at the Sanctuary.

**THE END**


End file.
